


Five Times Lymond Thought of Margaret Douglas

by cofax



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: 5things, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Marina, More Joy Day 2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Lymond Thought of Margaret Douglas

**Author's Note:**

> For Marina, More Joy Day 2014

Lymond: 5 times Lymond thought about Meg Douglas.

1\. After the battle and the less-than-salubrious conditions on the journey to London, Lady Margaret Douglas was a font of courtesy and gentility. She used her flashing eyes, cascading blonde hair, dress style far beyond that seen in Lanarkshire, and soft hands to entice Francis Crawford's admiration. He was no naif; three years in Paris and a youth on the Borders had seen to that. But it was months before he realized how well she had manipulated him, and the price his family had paid for his complaisance. 

2\. Every dawn, on the galleys, he thought of John Stewart, Lord Lennox. But it was Margaret whose face he saw at night, as he shuddered with cold on the hard and splintered benches of his captivity.

3\. Blondes held little appeal for him after he returned to Scotland in '47. He rarely thought about why that might be.

4\. Once, with Guzel, she did something he recognized. He went still, for a long moment. When she inquired, wordlessly, he shook his head, and continued on. She never did it again, though.

5\. Both Francis and Philippa were at court in Edinburgh when Henry Lord Darnley was presented to the newly-widowed Queen Mary. Over his wife's shoulder, he saw Margaret Lennox's face as Darnley took the Queen's hand: she was still striking, even now, and at this moment she was incandescent with pride and ambition. Her gaze swept the audience room and caught on his: he matched her triumph with polite imperturbability, and Philippa snorted quietly. When the Crawfords departed, however, it was Philippa who was quiet and thoughtful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure whether Margaret Lennox was still alive to see Darnley meet or wed Queen Mary...


End file.
